impfandomcom-20200213-history
Bustin
Bustin is a member of the IMP superhero team, and is the most lewd, foul mouthed of the group. Personality Bustin has no respect for anyone around him, and only does things for his own personal good.He has been described as born on the wrong side of town. He would rather go out on a date with chicks, play video games and read porn than care about what others think. Appearance Bustin is a green colored hedgehog that generally has a bit of a glare in his eyes, and is always seen wearing his brown hoodie. Underneath is a black t-shirt. Underneath his hood, though, he has a red stripe similar to John's, which may suggest they were born from a similar species of hedgehogs. As with John, H Hog and Zody (originally), Bustin's appearence was based off of Sonic the Hedgehog, being a Sonic fan (his original voice actor). Story In Episode 0, Bustin had to work with Henrik and Zody on a project to help Mathsman take over the world. After they failed the project, he resorts to joining Rogers IMP team. In Episode 1, Bustin gets an interview with Roger to join the IMP, where he says he wants to find weapons of mass destruction in Iraq to end the conspiracy, and gets hired. In Episode 2, Bustin thought of a way to end the conspiracy, which he wrote in his sleep. He has plans to make huge explosive devices that would bring the humans to their knees. Dr.Eggman steals what he thinks is the plans, but turns out was a nude picture of Amy Rose. As they watch him out the window, Winnie the Pooh snatches Bustins plans of mass destruction, which he shrugs off as no big deal. He searches, but quickly gives up, and decide to check out Zodys Hentaistache, but the key is missing, and Bustin remembers he put them on the plans that were stolen. They decide to go look for the person who took them. Eventually, they end up at Disney valley, where they suspect the thief is at. In Episode 3, Bustin fight Winnie the Pooh, but before they defeat him, and prepares one last attack and charges a orb of energy, but gets turned into a pile of poo, which Bustin mocks and stomps on. Episode 6 continues with the search for the Hentai key. Bustin gets captured and tied up after Zody sang the smurf song, attracting them to the heroes. The smurfs threaten to kill Bustin. Fortunately, a pyromaniac Smurf is playing with fire and accidentally drops it on the ropes holding down Bustin, and escapes, bumping into Krystal the Fox, who Bustin seems to know. The smurfs catch up, but they are quick to defeat them. In IMP Episode 33, since Bustin was kicked out of the main IMP cast, he took on a job as a life guard. After Henrik fires a cannonball out of his cannon, he angrily tells him to be careful. Later in that episode, he gets complaints about loud noises, so he and Luke kick and ban the IMP crew out of the swimming pool, with the exception of Hhog and Ginny. In IMP Mini 9, Bustin made a surprise comeback. He went to get his haircut when he meets Ginny and Hhog, who came to do the same. After talking for a bit about Smurfs, he notices a robbery taking place outside, and ocmments on how the IMP can't help because they are on patrol. Hhog decides to help anyway, shooting a fireball outside directly at the robber, but burning Bustin's quills in the process. Angry, he decides to mess with Ginny and switches her decided haircut photo she had with a 'outdated hairstyle' ,as well as replace her shampoo with glue Quotes *''"Roger seriously needs to clean this place, there's vermin like thiefs crawling everywhere!"'' (After seeing the Phantom Thief attempting to steal a phantom painting) -IMP Episode 29 *''"We've been getting complaints about loud noises around here!" ''-IMP Episode 33 *''"Hey! Careful there mo fucka!"'' -IMP Episode 33 *''"Dont be upset now. You can hardly become more ugly than you already are."'' -IMP Mini 9 Trivia *Bustin has a habit of saying "mo fucka" constantly *Bustin has only been seen without his hoodie in one short, IMP Mini 9 *Bustin's original voice actor hasn't been active for about a decade now. Because of this, Bustin was voiced by Roger in the 28th episode. As of now, he's voiced by an unknown voice actor known as "ShadicB" or Terry (who also appeared as his animated self in the first Halloween special as a ranter based on his now discontinued YouTube channel). *As of lately, Bustin doesn't appear as often as the other members. Category:Characters Category:Animals